


Vexed

by BastardPrince



Series: trc: Gansey and Ronan [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Joseph Kavinsky Being an Asshole, M/M, Parent Richard Gansey III, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Ronan comes to a stop in front of Gansey, glowering. "I fucking hate it here."---Aglionby Academy disagrees with Ronan. He makes his feelings clear to Gansey.





	Vexed

It's one of those days. Ronan is particularly restless and he’s been snapping at Gansey since they left Monmouth Manufacturing this morning.

After Gansey had banged on Ronan's bedroom door four times to wake him up, Ronan stomped out, his Aglionby uniform looking even more debauched than usual. His shirt was buttoned wrong; his tie was shoved into the back pocket of his wrinkled khakis; and his non-regulation military boots were untied, their tongues flopping forward to reveal mismatched socks. Following his grand entrance, Ronan proceeded to eat the most aggressive bowl of cereal that Gansey had ever seen.

After he's eaten, Gansey manages to corral Ronan into the Camaro, grabbing a jacket and locking the door on his way out.

Miraculously, the boys make it to school with two minutes to spare. As soon as they're through the front door, Ronan and Gansey part ways for first period. Gansey turns to watch Ronan stalk down the hall. Everyone stays well away from him, sensing the imminent danger. Just before Ronan turns down the next hallway, someone steps in front of him. 

Kavinsky. Skov and Prokopenko linger close behind him.

Gansey sees Kavinsky’s lips move as he says something to Ronan. It's not loud enough for Gansey to hear from down the hall, but knowing Kavinsky, he presumes it's reprehensible. One side of Ronan's face twists in a sneer before he pushes past Kavinsky and continues around the corner.

It's a small victory, but Gansey is relieved that he hadn't needed to intervene. He sighs and heads towards first period.

* * *

The boys both have Latin second period. Before he goes into class, Gansey hears Ronan coming. Rather, he hears everyone else in the hallway stop talking as Ronan approaches.

He practically skids to a halt in front of Gansey, glowering.

“I fucking hate it here.”

When Gansey doesn't reply, Ronan continues. “I know Declan has some kind of fucking plan for me that involves me enduring four years of Aglionby bullshit, but I don't care. I'm done.”

Gansey considers Ronan's speech. Maybe he deserves a break. After all, Ronan had just passed -– if barely -– his midterms.

“Okay,” Gansey concedes. “Let's leave, then.”

Ever the opportunist, Ronan immediately turns on his heel and heads towards the front doors. Gansey catches up to him in a few long strides, and they head out to the parking lot together.

“What a fucking waste of time. As if I'm ever going to need any of this. I can't believe you make me come here every day. Declan convinced you to listen to his moronic plan –”

“Ronan,” Gansey warns. “Don't use that tone with me. We're leaving, right? So quit it.”

Ronan closes his mouth.

The boys get into the Camaro, Ronan slouching in the passenger seat.

Knowing that Ronan's bad mood will improve considerably once Aglionby is out of sight, Gansey starts the car.

“Where to?”

“I don't care.”

Gansey is unsurprised by the answer. He cranes his neck to look out the back window as he reverses out of his parking space, bracing his right hand against the passenger’s seat. 

Once the Pig is moving forward again, Gansey turns in his seat and begins to tell Ronan about his latest Glendower theory.

With that, the boys are back in their natural rhythm, a king and his loyal hound.


End file.
